starshipvalkyriefandomcom-20200213-history
Goldeneye
Astrometrics Star: "Goldeneye," AKA Upsilon Andromedae (A) At 1.31 times the mass of Sol, 1.6 times its diameter, and 3.4 times its luminosity, Upsilon Andromeda A produces temperatures and densities in its core high enough to sustain nuclear fusion, which releases enormous amounts of energy, mostly radiated into space as electromagnetic radiation. Upsilon Andromeda A is a yellowish main sequence dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type F8 V. Star: "Wren," AKA Upsilon Andromedae B Upsilon Andromeda B is smaller and dimmer than Sol, giving off less than .09 % of its energy. It is a dim stellar companion to Goldeneye, and a main sequence red dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type M4.5 V. It is 750 AUs from its companion. Overview Goldeneye is located in the Pollux Corridor, in the Praezorian Sector. It is designated Minzera space, but there is a great deal of tolerated human settlement here. A binary system composed of one large yellow main-sequence star and a red dwarf companion, this system receives its Praezorian name from the nest of a brood parasite on Praezor (two differently colored eggs, side-by-side), and the local humans have thus renamed it for the brood parasite Goldeneye duck on Earth. Goldeneye is often appended to the large, main yellow star; its companion has taken on the informal name “Wren,” after the red color of house wren eggs. Goldeneye is similar to Sol, with an abundance of iron, making its system incredibly attractive to human settlement. It has four planetary objects and twenty-four moons. Humans in the system have named the planets for Solar planets they most resemble, or other Greek deities inspired by their appearance. Ab, a hot Jupiter-class planet, is named Zeus. Ac, a brown dwarf with streaks of fiery light, is called Hyperion(four moons). Ad, uninhabitable but beautiful, with its pale water clouds and moons with liquid water, is(eighteen moons). Ae, a cold and rocky Mars-type world with two moons and a thin atmosphere (half the pressure of Earth’s, composed mainly of carbon dioxide), is called Ares (two moons: Timor and Metus). Hyperspace Portals There are two hyperspace portals at Goldeneye, both tied gravitationally to Hyperion. One leads up the corridor to Dragon Eye Secundus within Praezorian space. The other leads back down the corridor to LTT (Hunter's Star), which is considered the line between Earth Republic and Praezorian space. Any ship wishing to reach planets and moons with human settlement at Goldeneye will have to make a trek via hyperspace or stellar drive, given the distance of Goldeneye's "Goldilocks Zone" from Hyperion. Planets Goldeneye has four planetary satellites. Zeus, a hot Jupiter, orbits close to its parent star. Oceanus, a pearly gas giant, has several moons; its moon Calypso possesses an agricultural zone called Calypso Twilight, where humans have created increasingly dense settlements. Ares is a Mars-like planet with rich mining and a thin atmosphere. Hyperion is a brown dwarf orbiting on a seperate plane from the other satellites, dark with streaks of fiery light, and it is of the most interest to Praezorian industry. Goldeneye has been expanded for use in the ERS Gryphon storyline, where plot is currently ongoing.